heyscoopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Mattingly
Comedian, author, improv teacher, actor, podcaster, klingon, singer - songwriter, and the son of a Catholic priest and nun, Paul hails from Kentucky. He attended Glasscock Elementary in Lebanon Kentucky, later moved to Richmond Kentucky attending Madison Central High School where he was selected to the Kentucky Governor's Scholars Program, then attended the University of Louisville but did not graduate. He is married to Anne, and they have two dogs. He has a younger brother. Career Paul has trained with the Groundlings L.A., as well as The Second City Training Center Las Vegas. He is notably one of the few to progress directly from the Second City Training Center to its mainstage, beginning with Scriptless and then moving on to the mainstage show as a featured performer at the Second City in the Flamingo Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas. Prior to teaching for Improv Vegas, Paul was a regular instructor for the Second City Training Center in Las Vegas. He has also performed with the improv troupes, Improvneato and Super-Yum-Yum-2. Paul worked for several years at Star Trek The Experience as the Janitor character and as Klingon Lt. Commander Voq'ha (a character he also portrayed at the Kings Island amusement park in Marion Ohio). Paul is a host of Matt and Mattingly's Ice Cream social podcast, a co-host on the Geekshock podcast. He is also a host on The Ugly Couch Show video show. He performs weekly with Matt Donnelly at The Bucket Show at the Art Square Theatre in Las Vegas, teaches various improv classes, directs the improv show Joke Kune Do at the Onyx Theater in Las Vegas, is a fill-in actor for Alibi Las Vegas, and feeds his hefty toy addiction by working as a barker for Spiegelworld. Paul has a curious affection for monkeys. Characters * Johnny Australia * Native American Gangster - ICS3 * Mothra's Manager - ICS9 ICS77 * Robot in Jail - GS66 * Vampire Bill Cosby - ICS75 ICS77 * Mum-Ra - GS * Tiffany Lemonsquares - GS * Jelly Bigglins - UCS *The Ugly Couch Show* * X-13 - GS * Rasta Banana - GS * Dr Frankenstein - ICS69 * Dr Frankenstein's Creature - ICS69 * Tessa Coils the Cockney steampunk robot - ICS69 * Space Emarine the Old Jewish Space Marine- ICS69 * Henri Ennui and his puppet - ICS69 * The Spooky White Noise Ghost - A ghost that only communicates through white noise - ICS69 * Bluce Splingstein - Japanese musician - ICS69 * Vampire Bill Cosby - ICS69 * Clepto Robin Leach - ICS69 * Clepto Robin Williams - ICS69 * Jihadi Improv - ICS46 ICS69 * CPee3P0 - ICS69 * CreeP3P0 - ICS69 Impersonations * George Lucas - ICS15 * Peter O'Toole - ICS3 * Lawrence of Arabia - ICS3 * Fred Schneider - ICS80 * Jimmy Stewart - GS86 * Harrison Ford - GS86 * Paul Lynd - GS86 * Sylvester Stallone - GS86 * Arnold Schwarzenegger - GS86 * Alan Cumming - ICS69 * Robin Williams - ICS69 * Robin Leach - ICS69 Category:People